A hydraulically damped engine comprises a working chamber which is defined by a bearing member, a bearing spring and a bearing wall and a compensation chamber which is defined by a resilient buffer wall with a partition wall disposed between the working chamber and the compensation chamber. A throttle port connects the working chamber and the compensation chamber in fluid communication. A hydraulic fluid fills the working chamber, the compensation chamber and the throttle port. German Patent Application No. 94 58 99 generally describes an engine mount of this type. The throttle ports of the engine mount of this reference have short identical lengths and the same cross section.